


Meet our boyfriend

by DeliriosSaborVainilla



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, bodesna, boleska - Freeform, desna - Freeform, eska - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriosSaborVainilla/pseuds/DeliriosSaborVainilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've done weirder things than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet our boyfriend

  


"Father, Uncle Tonraq" Eska greeted the two men "before we join the festivities I would like to introduce _our_ boyfriend, Bolin” 

"Ahh yes" Unalaq extended his hand to greet the earthbender but stopped midway. " _Our_ boyfriend?” He raised an eyebrow, not really surprised but rather intrigued. “Would you care to explain the situation?” 

"what do you mean?" both twins asked.

"Yes, how does this," he gestured to the three of them “work?”

"Bolin is gay.." began Eska

"I-I’m not gay…" stammered Bolin

"But he’s straight for me " continued Eska as if Bolin hadn’t interrupted. "But he’s gay for Desna and Desna is really gay for Bolin."she paused to look at her brother, who also had a tight grip of Bolin's arm, before turning back to her father and saying: "And I hate Desna" 

"It’s not that complicated" Desna shrugged. 

As he was being dragged away, Bolin looked over his shoulder and mouthed the words: "Help me" .

"Should we…" Tonraq pointed at them.

"Later" Unalaq sighed

”Is this norm..”

"Yes" 

The chief of the water tribe placed both hands behind his back and kept walking with his head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a Parks and Recreation marathon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Judge me
> 
>    
> [based on this ](http://youtu.be/tKTOcvkePL8)
> 
> [and this ](http://sexka.tumblr.com/post/61929169169/hey-this-is-my-boyfriend-bolin-this-is-bolins)
> 
> with a little twist  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's my headcanon that Unalaq is pretty used to this by now.


End file.
